Letting Go
by BenignUser
Summary: Daisuke and Hikari have begun dating. However, with all the recent changes with growing up, someone seems to have a hard time letting go.


Date Started: January 14th, 2006  
Date Finished: January 15th, 2006  
Revised: March 7th, 2006

* * *

Summary: _Daisuke and Hikari have begun dating. However, with all the recent changes with growing up, someone seems to have a hard time letting go._

* * *

Letting Go

A lone crescent moon shone down upon the grand city of Tokyo from an otherwise pale night blue sky. Lights of many colors flashed about in downtown Odaiba, in celebration of the years summer festivals. Hordes of tourists from various nations and backgrounds roamed the streets flashing pictures with their cameras left and right. And somewhere amongst the crowed of people was Daisuke, surely doing nothing else other than admiring the beauty that was his girlfriend Hikari in a dazzling red Kimono.

Chibimon sighed from his perch atop the balcony of a high rise building, wishing Daisuke were with him instead of Hikari. The small digimon was happy for Daisuke, he really was. He had never before been happier for his partner, especially after he had been the first one to be told of the great news that Hikari had actually said 'Yes,' and he and Daisuke had celebrated together long into the night. But that was unfortunately quite a while ago, and his current relationship with Daisuke now included Hikari far more than it had before the two Chosen were an official couple. Slowly things had changed in that Daisuke spent time continuously more and more often with Hikari than he did with his digimon partner.

Chibimon missed being with Daisuke greatly. Before, the two would eat together and play together and sleep together. Now, however, Daisuke ate lunch with Hikari. Often after school hours and club activities the two would go off and have dinner together as well. At other times they would go to the movies together, to the carnivals together, even to the arcade together – and Chibimon would remain behind, waiting for Daisuke to come back home. And the time the two spent on these dates would drag on long into the night that Chibimon would end up falling asleep alone.

The little blue dragon almost wished another danger would arrive from the digital world just so he would always be able to be with his Daisuke once again.

As he was feeling too lonely and still unable to find Daisuke in the crowded streets, Chibimon opted to visit some of his fellow partnered digimon. He wanted to know what they did when their partners went out. It didn't take him long to decide that talking with Tailmon about this was the best course of action. And within seconds, the majestic sight of a Lighdramon greeted spectators as he leaped off the open balcony towards the Yagami household. Daisuke would undoubtedly question why his digivice was signaling an evolution, but Lighdramon briefly wondered if his partner would even notice his digivice going off amongst all the excitement at the festival.

* * *

A loud rattle echoed down the hallway as Chibimon knocked on the door of the Yagami residence. The little digimon waited patiently for a short while, and then knocked once again. The door then opened to reveal Yagami Taichi. Chibimon stood silently, gazing upwards at the Chosen leader.

The boy gave out a loud yawn, and stretched out his arms upwards as he opened the door. "Sorry I took so long I -" he started saying, then stopped, looking out the door and down the hallway. When he saw nobody there he began closing the door, and muttered to himself, "Damn annoying pranksters."

Noticing the door was closing, Chibimon yelped. "Ah! Wait!"

Taichi instantly froze at the sound, and looked to the ground. He blinked once, then once again. He finally voiced his disbelief, "Chibimon?"

"Yup," the digimon replied. "It's me."

"Yeah," Taichi nodded, looking around. "I can see that. Is Daisuke here, too? I thought he was at the festival with Hikari."

"Oh," Chibimon said. "Well he is, I came on my own to see Tailmon. Is she here? I'd like to talk to her."

Chibimon looked hopeful, but Taichi shook his head. "Sorry little guy, but she left a little while ago. I think she's out looking for Hikari."

"Oh," Chibimon said again, frowning this time. "I see, thank you anyway Taichi."

He turned away to leave, but his saddened expression didn't go unnoticed by Taichi. He stepped out of the apartment and called to the retreating form, "Hey, wait a second – you want to come in for a bit? I've got some sweets I've been munching on while watching T.V."

"Eh?" the little digimon stopped and looked back at Taichi. He wanted to stay, after all the offer was much better than staying at home alone waiting for Daisuke to come back. "Sure, I'd like that."

As Taichi led Chibimon back into the apartment, a nagging question formed itself to plague the digimon's mind. "Hey Taichi – how come you aren't at the festival, too?"

The boy gave a slight shrug. "No reason, really. Yamato and Sora invited me to come along with them, but I'd have just been a third wheel. They deserve to spend the evening alone."

Chibimon briefly wondered what Gabumon and Piyomon did on nights like this, before a quick realization dawned on him about the similarity of Taichi's situation compared to his own. The actions and thoughts of his group were in total contrast, however. Yamato and Sora wanted Taichi with them, but he instead wanted to give them time alone. Chibimon, on the other hand, desperately wanted to be with Daisuke, and not have to share him with Hikari.

"Don't think too much into it," Taichi said, chuckling a bit as he plopped himself on the couch in his living room, having noticed Chibimon's expression. "The three of us hang out together all the time."

Chibimon nodded politely. "Uh-huh."

"And so what's happening on your end?" Taichi asked. "I don't usually get many digimon visiting me here without their partners."

"I just wanted to speak with Tailmon," was the reply. "About something I think she'd be able to understand and help me with."

"So it's about Daisuke and Hikari," Taichi mused, and gently patted a couch cushion to his side, which Chibimon eagerly sat on with a surprised glance towards the Chosen Child. "So what about them?"

Looking up, the little blue dragon stuttered at the topic. "W-what do you mean?"

"Something about them obviously has you pretty depressed, so tell me, what's going on?"

Chibimon gazed off downwards, thinking to himself during the short silence. He wondered about telling Taichi. Would he understand? This was still the boy that led the first Chosen Children. While Chibimon saw him as wise and brave, the most important aspect that affected his decision was that this was someone Daisuke admired and looked up to. Chibimon gazed back up at Taichi, whom eagerly awaited a reply. Finally, the digimon took in a quick breathe and confessed. "I miss Daisuke."

Taichi raised his eyebrows in amusement. He had a rough idea where this was going. His nod encouraged Chibimon to speak further. "He doesn't spend nearly enough time with me anymore. We used to be inseparable, but now it's like everything is always about Hikari."

"So you're jealous of my little sister," Taichi concluded.

The little digimon gasped at the accusation. "No! That's not it at all! I'm happy for them, really! Daisuke is always cheerful and smiling now, and he's always telling me about all the great and fun things he and Hikari do."

"I see."

Chibimon pouted. "It's just that I just want to be a part of their happiness, too."

"Well," Taichi began, "Why can't you be?"

Such a simple question, yet Chibimon still fumbled amongst his thoughts as he tried to scurry out an answer, "Because… because Hikari hogs Daisuke all to herself! And it's almost like he doesn't even care that we're barely spending any time together!"

"Sounds to me like you want Daisuke all to yourself instead," Taichi commented.

Chibimon looked away. "I guess I do. I don't want to share him with anyone."

"They're still a fairly new couple," Taichi said, trying to calm down the digimon by his side. "It's only natural for them to want to be alone together for a while. I'm sure they won't ever forget about you."

"I just want my Daisuke back," Chibimon sighed. "It's almost like he doesn't even need me anymore."

"You know," Taichi said, leaning back. "I went through something similar like this once."

Chibimon asked. "Really? You mean with Yamato and Sora?"

The Chosen blinked, and continued on as Chibimon listened inventively, "Well, no, not with them, but with Hikari. She was really dependent on me when she was younger. I was always there for her, always helping take care of her. But as she grew older, it was apparent that she didn't need me as much anymore. I simply had to accept that my role as her brother had changed over that time."

"But I don't want my relationship with Daisuke to change," the little digimon frowned.

Taichi was patient. "He's getting older, Chibimon, just like Hikari. He won't be the same young boy you know forever. You'll have to find a way to deal with Daisuke growing up. That includes him spending time with a girlfriend, in this case with Hikari."

"I guess so," Chibimon said. "How did you and Agumon deal with it?"

A faint smile crossed the Chosen's features. "He didn't seem to mind at all. He simply grew up along with me. Even now he spends most of his time in the digital world helping out as Greymon. I'd be willing to even say that if it weren't for Agumon I wouldn't be as matured as I am now."

"Don't you miss each other?" Chibimon asked.

Taichi's smile remained. "Enormously. I visit him every chance I get whenever Hikari is around to open the digital gate for me. And he of course comes by here often enough, as well."

The digimon then asked. "Don't you miss Hikari, too, then? Don't you wish she'd spend more time with you?"

The smile faded. "You're right. I do. Which is why I understand how you're feeling, Chibimon. I have a hard time letting go of my sister, it's hard to accept that she's growing up, but it's something I have to do. And it's something you also have to do with Daisuke. It doesn't meaning leaving him or parting ways, just be there with him during these changes in his life."

"Taichi," Chibimon said softly. "I think I understand now. Do you think we could go to the festival, though? I miss Daisuke and you miss Hikari. Can we go see them? Please?"

A moment's silence passed, and Taichi nodded. He picked up the little digimon in his arms as he got off the couch, and spoke as his smile returned, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Taichi and Chibimon found the pair a lot quicker than they had expected to. Right upon exiting the building and turning a block, Daisuke and Hikari were there walking towards them with interlocked arms. Tailmon trailed some ways behind, having had better luck finding her partner than Chibimon had prior to visiting Taichi. Daisuke immediately noticed them, and waved. "Hey Taichi-san! Chibimon! Over here!"

Chibimon jumped out of Taichi's arms and dashed towards his partner. Daisuke had just enough time to let go of Hikari, who went over to her smiling brother, as Chibimon came crashing into his chest, knocking him over onto the ground into a fierce hug. "I'm so happy to see you, Daisuke!"

Daisuke laughed from his place on the ground, "It's great to see you, too. We were just on our way back home to pick you up."

Chibimon looked up surprisingly. "Really?"

"Yup," his partner exclaimed. "If I was going to have the best night of my life, I definitely wanted you to be there with me."

Chibimon smiled brightly. "I always want to be with you! Please don't ever leave me alone again."

"Of course," Daisuke replied with a slight chuckle. He lifted one arm off the ground and showed it to his partner. "I'm not sure what's going on, but you should know I'll never leave you. And here, Chibimon, check out what I managed to win."

The little blue dragon looked on eagerly. It was a small plastic bag full of water with a single lone fish inside. Chibimon blinked. "You won a fish?"

"It's a goldfish," Daisuke explained. "I scooped him up at the festival earlier. So when we get home we'll have to find the little guy a nice new bowl to live in."

"We're keeping him?" Chibimon was in awe.

"That's right!" his partner laughed. "And don't think having a pet will be easy - the little guy will keep us busy plenty enough with looking after him."

Chibimon laughed along and hugged his partner tightly. This had been just what he had wanted. Finally, an opportunity to spend time with his partner. Daisuke in turn stood up from where he knelt, still holding his partner in his arms, and then the pair walked over to where Taichi and Hikari chatted amongst themselves. Taichi had apparently made a funny comment as Hikari gave a soft laugh and smiled towards her older brother.

The siblings noticed their arrival, and as the group finally joined together, Chibimon remained still in Daisuke's arms. The little digimon shared a nod and a smile with Taichi. The process would be slow, but he would be there to grow up with Daisuke, and eventually, he would learn to let go.

* * *

End Notes:  
- A kimono is a traditional Japanese dress.  
- The many summer festivals vary by name and are annual events throughout the season in Japan.


End file.
